My Masked Man
by Lady Lynn
Summary: A mysterious man danced with Harry the night of the Halloween dance. Harry can't stop thinking about those deadly black eyes.. HPSS
1. Of Haunted Houses and Masked Men

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter own anything. I'm Just borrowing his world and the characters from JK Rowling for my own, sick, pleasure. And yours, as well.  
  
Note: Okay, I rather got the idea because I was looking for something to read and I see something about a ball - in a summary for Harry Potter, and suddenly.. I start thinking of a plot, and I think "but HOW could I get Harry and Snape to dance together?" And then it hits me. I immediately remember "What my mother doesn't know" By Sonia Sones (I believe that's what it's called)..... So the idea isn't really mine. But... oh well. It's AU, obviously.   
  
--'Get off the Grass' is, apparently, the English equivalent to the American: "You're pulling' my leg!" Or universal: "YOUR KIDDING!"  
  
Although, I think I use it rather awkwardly...  
  
---  
  
The 17 year old Harry Potter sat with his friends at the Gryffindor table, chatting away carelessly with his friends. His 7th year at Hogwarts had just started over a month ago. Hermione was cracking down on him and Ron mercilessly about the NEWTs. Voldemort had been eerily quite. It was like the calm before the storm. Everyone was on nerves end.  
  
Especially Harry, his friends, Dumbledore, and Snape. Yet somehow, all but the latter managed to ignore the ever growing danger and relax. For Harry and his friends, they figured they best be happy while they still can.  
  
Dumbledore on the other hand had better ways of lightening the mood. Which was why the man was standing at the podium in the Great Hall, interrupting a hungry, loud entire school full of children.  
  
"Students, students, quiet, please. I apologize for interrupting your meal, but I have a rather exciting announcement to make. In light of the inactivity of You-Know-Who," Dumbledore had decided to refrain from saying his name just this once, not wanting to panic the students, "And the rising tension of the school, I have decided to put on a school dance. It will take place one week from now, on October the 31st. It will go from 7 PM until 5 AM. A costume is required. You don't have to attend, and if you do, you are certainly not required to stay the entire night. There will be food, drinks, music, and a port key to a real, live, haunted house. That is all."  
  
As Dumbledore retreated from the stands, the entire school burst out into loud chatter.  
  
"The entire night? He really _is_ mad!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"A real, live, haunted house! I always wanted to go into one of those!" Ron looked as if he was about to burst.  
  
Harry smiled, "I don't think I'll go to the haunted house."  
  
Ron's eyes bulged. "Not go? Bloody hell, Harry, are you mad? This is a once in a life time opportunity!"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione said, glaring slightly. Harry looked slightly uncomfortable. "I think you should respect Harry's decision." She ground out, giving him 'the look.'  
  
Ron flushed a little, "Oh, Sorry mate, I forgot that-"  
  
"It's fine, Ron, really." Harry said quickly, giving a halfhearted smile. He really didn't want the entire Gryffindor table knowing he was afraid of using portkeys.  
  
"You don't mind if we go, do you, Harry?" Ron said, glancing at Hermione to make sure she didn't disapprove of the question.  
  
"Of course not!" Harry smiled, genuinely this time. "I do have _other_ friends you know."  
  
Ron's face reddened more. "I-I didn't mean it like that Harry.." He said slowly.  
  
Harry grinned, "I'm only telling ya to 'get off the grass', Ron, it's okay."  
  
Ron looked relieved.  
  
"Ron, I swear, you're such a dunce sometimes." Hermione said, teasingly.  
  
"Just sometimes?" Harry grinned. Hermione and Ron glared at him.  
  
"So," Dean leaned close to the trio, "What are you all planning on being for the ball? I'm going as a ghost."  
  
"That's so overused." Seamus muttered.  
  
"I think I'm going to go as a Spider." Ron said, carefully. Harry and Hermione grinned, and Dean raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Isn't that what that Boggart turned into in Defense?"  
  
Ron nodded. "I figured, 'what better than what I fear most.'"  
  
"I think I'm going to go as an Anthro-Cat." Hermione said, looking slightly smug.  
  
"Anthro-cat?" Ron said, confusion clouding his face.  
  
"It's kinda like what I turned into with the polyjuice potion." Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Errr okay." Ron muttered.  
  
"What about you, Harry?" Dean said, looking intently at him.  
  
Harry shifted slightly. "Umm. I guess I'll go with what Ron's doing, and be a Dementor."  
  
"Phhh, good choice!" Seamus grinned, "I'll bet no one will think to do that. I think I'll probably go as an Anthro-Dog." He grinned at Hermione. Hermione smiled right back at him.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes at Seamus and spoke instantly. "Hermione."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would you-"  
  
"Ron!" A familiar girl sounding girls voice cut him off. Luna Lovegood walked right up behind him. "I wanted to ask you to go to the Halloween Dance with me."  
  
Ron turned bright red, and started to stumble over his words. "I-Uh-Um.. I ca-"  
  
Luna cut him off, "Oh! Don't worry about it right yet, Ron. Just let me know tomorrow. Sleep on it. But no later. I'll need to know 'cuz if you are then I need to make sure we have matching costumes and all.." She turned and walked off, seemingly talking to herself.  
  
Dean, and Seamus burst into hysterics. Ron turned even redder.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled at Ron. "What was you saying?"  
  
"I.. er.." Ron said, "I was gonna ask you to go to the Halloween Dance with me."  
  
Hermione looked slightly surprised, "Was? Does that mean you've decided to go with Luna?"  
  
"N-No!" Ron sputtered, "I-I.. meant.. no, I'd rather go with you." He said softly, making sure not to look at the still laughing Dean and Seamus.  
  
Hermione smiled, "Of course, Ron."  
  
"So, Harry, who do you plan to go with?" Ron said suddenly, changing the subject.  
  
Harry shrugged, pausing a moment before he spoke to watch a black-clothed man sweep by.  
  
"I think I'll just go alone."  
  
The man heard and grinned to himself, hiding the grin behind a curtain of black hair. He kept right on walking.  
  
---  
  
.: Potions Class - Harry :.  
  
Harry had played it over many times in his mind. It wasn't that he actually like the man, or that he found him attractive, but he couldn't help it. Severus Snape just looked so lonely, so cold. Harry felt an incredibly strange need to remedy that. Which was why he kept on imagining this.  
  
He usually imagined it during potions class, like right now. Snape would be sitting at his desk, solemnly grading papers or writing or doodling, or whatever it is he does.  
  
Harry would calmly get up from his seat and walk to the Professor's desk, ignoring the confused questions of his friends. He'd place both his hands on Snape's desk top and lean in.  
  
Snape would look up at him, scowling, asking him what he wanted.  
  
And he, Harry, would answer with a kiss. He'd lean right in, and place his lips against his professor's. The entire classroom would gasp and start murmuring, but he wouldn't care.  
  
All he'd know was the kiss. The kiss would feel like he was sucking all the loneliness out of Severus Snape, and replacing it with warmth. It would be like their souls were kissing. Both of their worries would fade away into nothingness.  
  
Harry tried to feel disgusted with himself after such thoughts. It never worked.  
  
Snape glanced up from his papers, his eyes locking onto Harry's as a violent sneer distorted the man's features.  
  
Harry looked away.  
  
.: Potions Class - Severus :.  
  
Why the hell was Harry- POTTER, _POTTER_! staring at him? What right did the insolent teenager have?   
  
Snape continued to stare at the doodles he had on the paper in front of him, no looking up. He knew it was Harry- POTTER - not Harry! staring at him. He could feel it.  
  
He actually liked the idea. Not that he'd admit it to anyone. Any decent wizard had to admit, though. Harry Potter was damned sexy. And the thought of the Savior of the Wizarding World staring at him like that made him feel quite smug.  
  
He didn't actually like Harry... -_Not Harry! POTTER!-_ he had to constantly berate himself for using the wizard's first name. He didn't actually like 'Potter', but it would be fun to toy with the adolescent.  
  
'_Yeah. You just keep telling yourself that. You know damned well that the darkness that looms behind that man's eyes attracts you. If it didn't, then you wouldn't even think about Harry. You wouldn't even call him Harry!_'  
  
Severus sighed to himself, and feeling a sudden shove of frustration, he lifted his head and gave 'Potter' his best sneer. He smirked to himself when the young man glanced away. Snape dragged his fingers back through his hair, turning his attention back to the numerous doodles on the parchment in front of him.  
  
He cursed silently to himself. Why did he have to doodle on some stupid student's parchment?  
  
Well, not stupid. The kid did receive an 'O'.  
  
Snape glanced at the name, the name which clearly read 'Harry Potter.'  
  
He sneered again and changed the 'O(utstanding)' to an 'A(verage)' and removed the doodles. Potter didn't deserve and O.  
  
---  
  
.: 1 Hour before the Dance :.  
  
"Wow, Ron, you're really good at making costumes."  
  
"I've had a lot of experience doing so. I _love_ Halloween."  
  
"You did a really great job on that costume." Harry grinned.  
  
"Definitely!" Hermione grinned.  
  
Ron blushed.  
  
Hermione brewed a potion for her 'costume.' It was supposed to last for 2 hours. She had extra to use for when the potion wore off.  
  
Ron used a spell to literally transfigure himself into a spider. A very strange looking, orange-furred spider. The only thing that held Ron's features was the head. It was Ron's head.  
  
"It's really hard to walk like this." Ron muttered.  
  
Harry grinned. He was wearing a transfigured black cloak that looked completely raggy. The hood hid his face in the dark, and the sleeves went out over his hands. Hermione cast a charm on him to make him hover a few inches off the floor, so he could float instead of walk. It also allowed the costume to just drape down.  
  
He looked very dementor like.  
  
---  
  
.: The Dance :.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's chocolate frogs galore!" All three of Ron's eyes nearly bulged out of his head and rolled around on the floor. Nearly. The Spider-Boy crept over to a huge bowl of chocolate frogs on his 6 legs. He reached into the bowl and grabbed a chocolate frog with his untransfigured arms. Hermione decided that he'd have to have some sort of arms if they were going to dance.  
  
They danced a lot. Harry sat down and watched everyone dance most of the time. Kids went in large groups to the haunted house.   
  
Harry also noticed that most people were dressed as Muggles. He found that rather humorous because many Muggles dressed as witches on Halloween.  
  
Time progressed quickly. Many times during the night he chatted with random people, and got up to dance with Ron and Hermione when a non-slow song was played.  
  
He didn't dance with anyone. He got asked several times, and politely refused. He even had a few run-ins with Malfoy, who felt the need to make lame remarks about his costume and reactions to dementors.  
  
It was around 2:30 AM, when over half the population of the dance had left. Ron and Hermione came over and sat down beside him, both with drinks in their hands.  
  
Hermione smiled at him. "We're going to the haunted house now, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled back. "Enjoy yourselves. Don't forget to tell me all about it."  
  
"Don't worry, Harry! I'll even bring you back some freebies if they have any."  
  
"Thanks, Ron."  
  
"Are you going to be here when we get back?"  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll just lounge around."  
  
"Okay! See ya, Harry." Hermione and Ron both spoke at once before getting up, setting their drinks down, and gliding off towards the group of students waiting to go to the Haunted House.  
  
Harry relaxed into his seat and observed the occupants on the room. He watched Hermione and Ron leave.  
  
He listened to the song change several times. What only seemed like a few minutes to him was 20.  
  
Harry sighed slightly. He knew each group that went to the haunted house took at /least/ an hour and a half. Why on earth did he tell them he'd stay?  
  
Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice when the few people left in the great hall were joined by another. Another who was dressed in dark green duelist cloths and a beautiful dark green cape, his face hidden by a mask, a hood, and gloves.  
  
He didn't notice until the man was standing right in front of him.  
  
His eyes blinked open in surprise.  
  
The dark-green clothed man held out an elegant, gloved hand in silent offering, not uttering a word. Harry stared at him a moment before taking his hand.  
  
They danced together for several songs, neither speaking a word. It was an unspoken agreement that neither would speak. They danced only the slow songs, sitting down next to each other in silence while the other sorts played. Harry found himself greatly enjoying the other's company.  
  
He loved the way the man's body felt so close to him, those strong arms that had wrapped around him, and the deadly coal black eyes the he could see through the eyeholes of the mask.  
  
It never struck Harry as odd that the man would wear a mask, like a Muggle.  
  
The two shared one last dance; their bodies moving together in perfect harmony. They made dancing look and feel like an art, as it should.  
  
The hidden man stepped away from Harry as the song ended, taking Harry's hand and planting his lips gently upon them in a kiss. Then, with a swish of the cape and elegant grace, the man was gone.  
  
Hermione and Ron were quickly approaching him.  
  
"Who was that?" Hermione asked, smiling from ear to ear.  
  
"Was that a _guy_?" Ron sputtered.  
  
"I don't know who it was." Harry said softly, watching the doors of the great hall swing closed.  
  
There was a long silence before Harry spoke up.  
  
"So, how was the Haunted House?"  
  
Ron and Hermione broke out into big grins as they ushered Harry to sit so they could tell him.  
  
-----  
  
So, who's our masked man? If you haven't guessed then..  
  
FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF...  
  
"My Masked Man"  
  
hopefulyl this story wont be too long 


	2. Of Confessions and Black Eyes

Disclaimer: You know it. I know it.  
  
Thanks: I really wasn't expecting such a great response. You guys really are too kind. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Note: My other stories.. I'll update when I feel inspired.  
  
I think this story is written in a different style than my other fics. Let me know what you think of the style. Does it suck? Never use it again? Or do you like it?  
  
---

.: Morning :.

Most students of Hogwarts were still sleeping even at 10 AM. In fact, three certain Gryffindors didn't get up until sometime between 11:30 AM and 12 PM. Harry woke up first, and sleepily moved to Ron's bed to shake him a few times.  
  
Ron had woken up, his blanket so tangled with his limbs he fell off the bed. With a low groan the red head rubbed his eyes and did his best at untangling himself before standing.  
  
He and Harry both hit the showers.  
  
Hermione was already bright eyed and bushy haired, sitting on the common room couch when a still sleepy Ron and a very awake Harry made their way there..: Breakfast :.Hermione and Ron were looking expectantly at Harry. Harry, who was poking at his eggs, face red.  
  
"Well? Who was it?"  
  
"I-"  
  
"I still can't believe you were dancing with a g-"  
  
"Stop!" Harry chocked, looking wide-eyed at Ron. He lowered his voice dramatically, "I don't want the entire school to know. I'll tell you after breakfast. Some place private where no one goes."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I know exactly where, then."  
  
Harry nodded, knowing the place Hermione was thinking of.  
  
Ron looked baffled, "What? Where?"  
  
.: Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom:.  
  
Hermione was the last one into the bathroom, having to make sure no one saw Harry or Ron go in.  
  
They all sat in a circle on the floor.  
  
"Now tell us." Hermione said, flat out.  
  
"It was a guy."  
  
"I /knew/ it!" Ron mumbled, then spoke clearly, "Why were you dancing with a guy?"  
  
"There's something I've been withholding from you two."  
  
There was a short silence before Hermione spoke. "Take your time, Harry. We're here for you."  
  
"Yeah, Mate."  
  
There was another short silence, then Harry drew in a long, deep breath.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Hermione just nodded knowingly, where Ron appeared to reject the information.  
  
He gave Harry a confused look. "Okay, Mate, it's good you're happy, but is that what you had to tell us?"  
  
Hermione stared at Ron, wide-eyed. Harry turned red.  
  
"That's not what I meant, Ron. I mean, Girls don't interest me. Guys do."  
  
"True, girls are pretty boring, but you shouldn't say that around Hermione."  
  
"RONALD WEASLEY!" Hermione gently hit him upside the head. "You're an idiot!"  
  
"W-what?" Ron's eyes went wide.  
  
"He's gay. Homosexual. Queer. He's sexually attracted to men, and not women."  
  
Harry looked at the floor, awaiting Ron's reaction.  
  
"Oh." Ron said softly, turning red, "Sorry, Mate. That makes more sense."  
  
There was somewhat long stretch of silence. Harry look at his best friends.  
  
"So you guys are okay with this?" He said slightly nervously.  
  
"Of course, Harry!" Hermione smile and hugged him tightly. Harry returned the embrace.  
  
Ron nodded, "Of course I am, mate. Fred and George are both gay, too. I think it's because they're twins, they share the same kinda tastes and stuff. Some kinda link."  
  
"So," Hermione sat back, smiling brightly, "Who's the lucky guy you danced with?"  
  
"I don't know. He was wearing a mask and everything, and we never spoke. He was incredible, though. A beautiful dancer, great company. He had the most incredible black eyes." Harry took on a dreamy expression.  
  
"Maybe it was Dean, under Glamourie." Hermione said slowly.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron's voice.  
  
"Because he seemed really interested in what Harry was doing for and during the Halloween dance."  
  
"Mystery Man wore a mask." Harry said softly.  
  
"Harry," Hermione said in a warning tone, "You don't even know who this man is. It could be Snape! I wouldn't think about it too much. Although, I think it's too late. You already seem to be infatuated."  
  
Harry felt a faint hope that it was Snape arise within him.  
  
"Hah." Ron said loudly, "Purebloods like Snape are too high above wearing masks. They'd use glamourie."  
  
Harry nodded slowly, his stomach suddenly feeling like lead. Not that he liked the wizard, or anything.

.: That afternoon :.

Harry sat in a nice, cushy chair in the Gryffindor common room, watching Ron and Hermione actively playing a game of chess. Well, he looked like he was watching them, anyway. He couldn't get his mind of those deadly black eyes.  
  
Sexy black eyes.  
  
Intense black eyes.  
  
Dark black eyes.  
  
Intimidating black eyes.  
  
Lonely black eyes.  
  
Familiar black eyes.  
  
Jaded black eyes.  
  
Wanting black eyes.  
  
Needing black eyes.  
  
Bottomless black eyes.  
  
Understanding black eyes.  
  
Knowing black eyes.  
  
Familiar black eyes.  
  
Familiar. They were so damned familiar. It was like he had stared into those eyes before, on numerous occasions. They made his stomach fill with butterflies and his heart leap with joy. Sometimes, they made his loins burn.  
  
Harry imagined he knew exactly who those black eyes belonged to. But what the hell would Snape want with him? Was he out to humiliate Harry? Expose him for what he is- gay?  
  
Or maybe he was right, and the man was lonely. Maybe the man saw Harry staring at him, and thought to find comfort in him. Maybe Snape had no idea who he danced with that night.  
  
What if he was wrong, and it really wasn't Snape? He'd of gotten his hopes up for nothing.  
  
Maybe if he went down to Snape's office, and snuck in, he'd find the mask somewhere? And if he didn't, there would be no harm done because Snape would never know. Although, Snape could catch him.  
  
Harry was sure he could think of something like 'stealing potions ingredients'. Anything was better than the truth.  
  
Yes. He'd go down there tomorrow night.  
  
If it is Snape, though, what will his friends say?  
  
How is he going to tell them that he's infatuated with Severus Snape?  
  
----

WOO! This is a short, non-serious story soo i'm not gonna make the chapters long or put a great deal of effort into making my magic.  
Next Chappie: Harry goes to Snape's dungeons.  
  
I think this story is written in a different style than my other fics. Let me know what you think of the style. Does it suck? Never use it again? Or do you like it? (I'm repeating myself XD)


	3. Of Potions and Detentions

Dislaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, but disclaiming it doesn't mean what I'm doing isn't illegal. Please don't fine me, I'm poor. I'm nothing but a poor college student living... nevermind. You get the point.

.: Potions Class:.

Double Potions is not too bad a class. Well, at least, today it wasn't. Harry was in quite a good mood.

He kept smiling. Constantly. The smile wouldn't leave his face! Hermione kept on giving him worried looks. Ron didn't seem to notice.

Harry's smile only widened whenever Snape made a nasty comment directed at him.

Like, "Ah, Mr. Potter. I'm incredibly displeased to see you could join us. 10 points from Gryffindor. Please, do take a seat. Unless, of course, your find yourself too good to sit?" Or even, "Mr. Potter! 5 Points from Gryffindor! Do you find yourself above paying attention in class?" and "Mr. Potter, are you so arrogant that you think the laws of potion making do not apply to you? That you do not need to add the Cat's Eye because you're so magnificent the potion would decide that it doesn't need a Cat's Eye to function properly? Or perhaps your stupidity led you to believe that the ingredients added themselves?"

The man swept past him as Harry ducked his head behind his hair - which was growing out - and grinned.

"Potter! You are being so inept today I think I may vomit. Detention, tonight, with me! I'll see you in my office directly after dinner. 10 points from Gryffindor." Snape snapped, and then suddenly found himself regretting it. Certainly he didn't want Potter in his office?

.: Dinner :.

"I can't believe that greasy git gave you a detention. Your potion looked exactly like Draco's!" Ron said, shoveling food into his mouth.

Harry barely nibbled on his toast, butterflies filling his stomach. Why was he so nervous? He's had plenty of detentions with his snarky potion's master.

"I know," Harry murmured, then shoved a ton of potatoes into his mouth so he didn't have to talk.

He felt rather giddy.

.: Detention :.

Harry stood outside the door to Snape's office, feeling unsure of himself. How did he use to enter? Didn't Snape usually leave the door open? Or did he, Harry, have to knock? He took a deep breath and went to pound his fist on the door, which happened to swing open and not be the door at all, but poor Snape's upper torso.

"POTTER! Just what do you think you're doing? 15 points from Gryffindor! Now get in here, you impetuous brat." Snape stepped back from the door to allow Harry in. Harry entered and Snape sat at his office desk.

"You learned how to brew a migraine relieving potion as a third year, Potter. As this is your seventh year, I think you should be able to brew it. Now get to it, boy!" Snape barked, pulling out a vial of red ink and a pen, beginning to grade papers.

Harry could barely remember how to brew the potion, "Um.. Professor..."

"What is it, Potter? Can't you see I'm trying to concentrate?!" Snape's fingers turned white as they gripped the pen, and he glared up at Harry. Harry locked eyes with him, and found himself startled to be staring back into coal black eyes. Familiar eyes. Lonely eyes...

Harry snapped out of it, and blushed, "Um, uh, I... uh.. forgot the ingredients for it.. do you.. um.. have a spare text?"

Snape scowled, his eyes swiveling away from Harry, and shoved a piece of parchment to the corner of his desk. "Here are the instructions, " He bit off, sounding peeved. Harry retrieved them and set to work.

Harry was halfway finished with his potion when Snape suddenly pressed up against him, and roughly grabbed the ladle around Potter's hands. "Idiot child! I will not have you ruining my migraine potion! I can feel one coming on already, it's stirred like this, you fool, COUNTER-CLOCKWISE–" Snape was still being rough, still pressed against Harry, his hot breath gracing the back of Harry's neck. Harry would have melted if his professor wasn't being to rough.

Snape's gripped relaxed for a moment, and Harry felt himself mold against the familiar, sexy body. Snape pulled away, just as fast as he had come. Clearing his throat, Snape ground out, "I will be back in a moment, Potter. If you so much as move from this spot I'll give you a year's detention!" and he strode out of the office... to the bathroom. He had to pee.

Harry, suddenly realizing that he was alone, charmed his ladle to follow the instructions on the parchment, and started to scan the room. No signs of the costume.

He moved over behind Snape's desk, and scrutinized it. Then, he saw it. A hint of green sticking out of the bottom drawer.

Harry hurried back to the potion and took over brewing it. It was all the evidence he needed. Snape's eyes, his body, his breathing, and the green in his desk.. Harry knew it was him.

---

YAY! An Update!


End file.
